


I can't be the only one who hears you

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [28]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series), made that one myself bc we really need to stop clogging the minecraft tag fnhjadskl
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Introspection, Lowercase, Platonic Affection, Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Short, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, but it's through ranboo's eyes lol, cuz it's not really angst but it's not exactly happy either, not beta read but i like to reread my stuff so i'll fix things as i go along lol, tubbo centric bc it's ranboo thinking abt tubbo a lot ell oh ell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: Tears falling down at the partySaddest little baby in the roomFears, tell me fears, don't get me started
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	I can't be the only one who hears you

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the cc's mentioned in this fic ever say they're uncomfortable with being in fic lemme know and i'll take it down! also i wrote this at like 1 am so pls be kind lol

tubbo is an enigma to ranboo. he was 5'6 and he had a soft smile and a loud laugh and he liked bees and he had nukes. he had nukes and he had them because the world had taught him that gentleness was a death sentence. he spoke his mind but he never really let on to how he was feeling. an enigma. ranboo does know a few things for certain about tubbo, though. he knows he is funny and nice and he's his best friend. he knows he'd do anything to protect tubbo from more hurt. he knows he'd cross a few lines he normally wouldn't cross for tubbo.

tubbo could take care of himself. he had the weapons to prove it.

tubbo couldn't take care of himself by allowing himself to take a break. tubbo couldn't take care of himself because he thought his life was worth less than two stupid plastic discs.

tubbo is strong.

ranboo knows tubbo is strong. he knows that. everyone knows that. but he also knows that when he was still president and his horns had started to grow in he walked into the boy on the ground holding his head with blood pouring down his arms and hands, pleading with someone to make the pain stop. pleading and begging to not become more like the man that had him murdered in front of the enitre server.

ranboo would kill schlatt for what he did to tubbo if he could. he'd do it in a heartbeat.

the half enderman boy runs a hand over his face and glances across the campfire to tubbo, the ram boy hums and rubs his hands together, blowing hot air into his palms. ranboo clears his throat and a pair of blue eyes glance up at him.

"are y'cold?" he asks, voice low and soft. the sun was setting and they were sat just a little way into the forest, trees thick and dense around them, snowchester wasn't visible anymore. he gets a nod in return and ranboo's chest aches because he knows that they're out there in the woods because something is haunting the older boy but he just won't talk to him. he wants tubbo to talk to him. he wants to make him feel better.

ranboo doesn't say any of that though. he just stands up and walks over to the log tubbo is sat on and takes both of his hands into his, nearly fully covering them. he feels rough burns chafe against his palms and he feels still fresh scabs from the last fight with dream tug and he hopes the skin doesn't break.

ranboo holds tubbo's hands and watches a small smile twitch at the boy's mouth and his heart soars. he'd do a lot for him if it meant it'd get him to smile. tubbo has a wonderful smile.

the ram hybrid's ears flick forward the slightest bit and ranboo can hear his little tail start to wiggle back and forth. tubbo was a little happier than before, presumably because of ranboo. the taller boy can't help but let a smile crack across his own face as well. ranboo can only sit and watch the rev up as tubbo became more like himself again. his big blue eyes blink a few times and he glances around, as if only now recognizing the patch of the forest they were sat in, how he sits up a little straighter and his smile widens, wide and broad and toothy. it's as if he lights up the surrounding forest. tubbo is a beautiful light.

ranboo knows it's an artificial light. but he relents, he can try talking to the boy tomorrow. or the next day. he has time, tubbo isn't going anywhere. no danger coming for his head, and if a new one arises he'd try his best to make sure it never came into contact with tubbo. he let go of the boy's hands and opted to face the fire once again. it took a second but tubbo follows suit, pressing himself up against his side. ranboo glances over, seeing tubbo revert back into whatever state of mind he had been in before, eyes distant and mouth neutral. he was a million miles away from their little log seat. he shivers a little bit, his breath catching. ranboo frowns and wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders, gently rubbing his hand against his bicep. he wishes he could take tubbo and run away, but that wouldn't be fair to the rest of their friends. wouldn't be fair to tommy.

he feels tubbo's eyes land on his face, but the enderman part of him decides against looking back at the boy. so the ram just speaks, "i'm glad you're here, big man."

ranboo blinks once, twice, and smiles. he wordlessly pulls the boy closer, and that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!! i also post like, drawings and shit, so doubly check those out if u wanna see that!


End file.
